jagexfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WCD
Hi, welcome to my talk page! Please talk under your name, if you have not talked to me yet feel free to start your own thread and I will get back to you as soon as I am able. Thank you! Bonziiznob Hey! Lol, so, here you are! What is up? 13:00, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Hi! =] ---- Well, the Valued User thing is a bit odd and I am 100% against it, but congrats on being one, and way to go on being User of the Month! 03:16, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ---- I seen your page. When is the official video for the Jagex Wiki coming out? 19:16, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ---- ---- Goodison Goomba Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Goodison Goomba (Talk) 02:02, 9 June 2009 Hello! Haven't had a chance to say this yet but welcome to the wiki. You seem to be doing a lot of good work already - keep it up! :Hi! Thank you! ;] ---- There is a new blog section on the wiki - you may want to consider moving your updates to your blog page so you have a nice and empty user page. ---- I notice you have made a new template - would I be able to modify it so that it has a parameter and so can be used for more than one month? I will also need to transfer it to a more suitable name if I do. :Go ahead. ---- ---- King Vivil Vertigo (1999) don't work for me.. Can you check this? 07:07, 16 August 2009 (UTC) 07:44, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Vertigo (1999) is fine, maybe wait longer for it to load, or refresh the page. ::I would say it here before checking it few time. But it's working fine now. 07:07, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::I mean: I wouldn't say it here before checking it few time. But it's working fine now. 09:56, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ---- If you want do something and don't know what then feel free to ask me. There's a lot to do.. 13:38, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ---- ---- Whovian39 Hey welcome to the wiki i hope you enjoy it. ---- WOW just looked at your edits... NICE FIND!!!! If only i had an old account... Anyway i will move this to the multiplayer suite page because it is the multiplayer suite and the other two pages don't seem to fit. Can you do that with any games you didn't need the account for? ---- Hey saw some more of your edits. More nice finds well done! I would say if you need any help ask me but i don't think you will need any! ---- Cool nice. I'd be very careful asking jagex because they might deny you using their site and block your way of getting the games. If i were you I'd say you've just found a way to get on the games and you were wondering if they'd let you post the games publicly on your site. Then if they say no we can post the way on the wiki but just be very careful so jagex doesn't see them. Other than that Good luck! What's your site called? :Well, I have them saved, only way they can take it off is if they have a hammer and bash my hard drive =p lol. I haven't put them on my site yet because I haven't asked Jagex, and there is still one problem remaining: I don't know where to e-mail them (and them actually reading/responding). ::Maybe but i'm guessing you use some sort of link to a previous jagex site on the web archive (just a guess) and they could just block that page so you can't run it no matter what you save it too. ::Oh about how to contact them i have multiple ways you can just give me a minute to find them: ::Hmmm... i think the email that best fits is this: ::Partners ::For partnering or commercial enquiries contact: Business@jagex.com ::Just say you weren't sure where to email but you felt this one was best fitting. Maybe you could put in a good word for the wikia while your at it... lol :::O.K., e-mailed them. We'll see if they allow me to. ::::Six hours, no response. :::::Well they are a company the size of the government lol. It might take them a little while! ::::::Been a couple of days, no response. ---- Oh and btw please could you sign the active users list just so we can like show youre here sort of thing. :O.K., signed it. ::Thanks ---- Hey we just made an official Jagex wikia youtube page and group. If you want to join the group join here! If you want to add the wikia page do it here (it hasn't been up for 48 hours yet but once it is we'll start adding stuff)! Also expect an advert for the jagex wikia to appear on my page, goodison goomba/thegreathighyak's page and the official jagex wikia page! ---- Also hows the jagex thing going? Any replies yet? :No replies yet, I'm starting to wonder if Jagex reads their e-mails... ---- we now have a youtube stream here if you're interested! ---- About that page... It isn't working... =[ :Yes, there are still some errors, I am still working on it. :It's up. ---- Yey can you re-send me the link on youtube? :Done. ::Wow this is amazing!!! Is there any way i can re-pay you? :::No, all for a friend, no charge ;] ::::No you deserve something for this! You really do lol! I will try and think of something later... hmmm... Rollback status is an idea... but i'm not sure i would need to link this to the wiki in some way... maybe like it is a special site we let only people with proper status on the wiki see... Hmmm... maybe not... I don't know but i will think of something! :::::That's an idea, people can see it when they have the proper status in the wiki. Then they have another thing to look forward to if they keep editing and helping out. ;] ::::::Yeah a little pot of gold at the end of the rainbow lol! ---- Amazing work on that thread!! I'm going to post a thread on mechscapeworld about that stellardawn image if you don't mind... interestingly similar to the mechscape logo...Well done!!! :Nobody's found that before? Thank you, and I don't care if you post it on the Mechscape forums, I never go there anyway =p. ::Lol i don't know i've never seen it and i'm usually good at finding these things so who knows? You meet a lot of interesting people on mechscape world you might want to make an account just in-case something interesting happens... jagex are interviewing with quite a few fansites so... =] :::But how can they prove its Jagex? ;] By the way, check your youtube account for messages, I have a question. ---- Hey we have just set up respected users and you and Rhhh are definately deserving! We haven't come up with the benefits yet but you can put the template on your page the wiki formattings gone funny but i'm sure you can find the template! Sorry this is basicly a copy and paste of rhhhs message its just i don't have too much time. :Thank you very, very much! ::Your welcome lol you earned it! ---- CHECK YOUR EMAIL ~ ~ :Checked and replied. ::good good =] (btw isn't that my signature above lol) ---- Regarding that email i set up a section on the Community portal, please leave your comments and media there. Ok those files i mentioned in the email, i found where i downloaded them, i found them at: http://www.pdagold.com/software/detail.asp?s=313 Click download this application and then see if you can get it working! Also just spoke to ren and he said andrew gower once told him that he worked on a program, it was Gba 3d rendering engine. However ren never found any trace of it, lets see if we can do better =] ---- YEY W00000T!!!!!! HOW? Please send them to me =] ---- Hey we have posted some Q&A threads in the watercooler if you want to ask some questions to Jagex and stuff. Have a look! We will be trying to get them answered soon! ---- Hey me and goodison have been working on an advert for the wiki for quite a while and we are now putting the finishing touches on it. We are adding quotes from our users at the end of the video. You got any? :No, I can't think of any. =S ---- Hey, i need you're help sorta urgently! I don't know whether you have seen this: http://www.mechscapeworld.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=9060 But it talks about how when you changed the RuneScape game code a certain way before it used to say mechscape only now it has changed to StellarDawn! Well anyway they don't say how in that thread but i found the thread that says how at: http://www.mechscapeworld.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=7895&hl=loading&st=0 This still may not seem that interesting but then i found this thread: http://www.mechscapeworld.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=9088&st=0 We need to get on that and list all the differences and possibly make a video before it's too late - I don't know how long it will be before the 2nd thread is deleted so we need to do it urgently! Only problem is I can't work the game code! I need your help with getting it working and then listing differences while we still can! Please reply! Another thing is they talk about changing it from game1 to game2 but did they try 3,4 or 0 - we could try! :I just wanna say that doing the game2 thing etc. doesn't work. Yeah but the rest does! ::o.O I have no clue what to download or what everyone is talking about... I don't get it. Just try to read it all through please! You're like our only hope at getting this working before jagex and/or mechscapeworld delete it! Will do gladly, Got a few for you so you can choose: 1.) Make the RuneScape/MechScape Hybrid page - we know the only difference was the loading bar because i got xharok to check all the previous game code. 2.) Make the Never Ending Dungeon pages - ask me for more info if you want to do that. 3.) The big one! - First check all the german mechscape we have so far to see if any translation turns out different or anything like that. Then check other languages. Then get xharok or someone like him to get it working! Then possibly make it downloadable so we can all get on it and check for differences and make a page if necessary! See here. 4.) We need a fractal circles page - i can send you a link on mechscape world to the archives. 5.) The Funorb wiki sign seems to have replaced our little sign next to the url... can you help get rid of that? 6.) I hear goodison is doing quite a lot of work on the moderator pages soon (his way of proving he is worthy of b'crat lol) - you could give him a hand! 7.) A few users were created recently - i will probably look into it in a few minutes but you could always give me a hand lol. Atm i've been focusing on no.3 as it might not last very long! Let me know how you get on with it! ---- ----